The Unlikely Two
by Rhiose
Summary: A Lux and Vladimir fic. These two from opposing worlds meet in a battle and find that there is something which attracts them to each other.
1. Prologue

**I just couldn't resist uploading it after trying not to for a few months.**

**Enjoy :3**

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own anything that looks familiar to League of Legends_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Luxanna Crownguard fingered her baton with apprehension. Her trusty baton which helped her channel her magical powers had been the cause of much hope for her team and despair for the opponents. This time, however, she felt quite wary of the battle. There was something, someone, waiting for her expectantly out there. Being a seasoned champion, she could feel it in her bones. Someone who was out there to crush her this time round.<p>

But she would not succumb to it. Never had she failed to do her duty in upholding the name of Demacia and carrying herself forth as the Lady of Light.

An ominous aura seemed to engulf the area towards the end of the corridor.

"Lux! What are you doing?"

Lux turned around to see her friend Sarah Fortune coming towards her.

"Sarah," Lux smiled appreciatively as she gave her friend a tight hug.

"Come on, we've got a battle to win!" Miss Fortune replied without hesitation.

Lux suppressed her feeling of apprehension and followed Miss Fortune down the other end, away from the place that Lux had been staring at. Her friend grinned at her widely as they joined three other champions who were standing just round the corner.

"The Lady of Luminosity is here," announced Miss Fortune, tilting her head towards Lux.

Lux blushed. That title had been given to her when she first joined the League of Legends. Little had she known back then how popular she would be. Even fellow champions have showed subtle signs of liking to lane together with her.

Lux looked at the champions that would be in her team. Twisted Fate, Amumu and Master Yi. She smiled at them warmly.

"Luxanna," said Twisted Fate bowing.

"Fate, how are you?"

"Good, thanks. Are you going to go to the middle lane?"

"You could, or maybe Yi," replied Lux as she looked at her teammates.

"You should, Lux," replied Master Yi, smiling at the fair girl.

Amumu shook his head in agreement as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Gosh, Amumu, you don't have to get so emotional over these kind of things!" Miss Fortune exclaimed, giving her friend a kind little pat on the shoulder.

"He's always like that," remarked Twisted Fate, adjusting his hat.

"Fate, stop being so insensitive!" said Master Yi, brandishing his sword threateningly.

"Now, now, guys, play safe and don't try to kill each other before the battle even begins," smiled Lux, shaking her head at her teammates.

"As usual ever so kind-hearted, Lux," sobbed Amumu quietly.

"Aw, Mumu, it's alright. I'm counting on you today to tank our damage!"

Amumu smiled through his tears and nodded vigorously. "Anything for you, Lux."

"Team, good luck and have fun," said Lux as the horn sounded for the battle to begin.

"Good luck and have fun," everyone else echoed and joined hands with one another.

The five champions stepped through the bright portal ahead of them. Lux felt herself being pulled up high into the heavens. _May the light always reign even in times of darkness_, she thought solemnly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Second chapter here! :) Thank you to BlackxTigris for being my first reviewer. It means a lot to me. Especially since I see that LoL fics aren't that many here.**

**Enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Lux stepped out onto the battlefield and gazed around her. It was autumn and beautiful golden leaves lay scattered under a tree nearby. Lux picked up a leaf and blew it in the air. It floated upwards before going further and further away and disappearing into the sky. She hoped that this time they would win and emerge victorious.<p>

"Mid lane, Lux?"

Lux looked up to see Miss Fortune smiling encouragingly at her. Lux nodded bravely. She walked forwards, armed with an amplifying tome and turned around to face her teammates.

"Let's do this!" she exclaimed, pumping her baton into the air.

Master Yi, Twisted Fate, Amumu and Miss Fortune nodded in agreement and started cheering. All they needed was a positive mindset and everything else would fall into place.

_Okay_, thought Lux, _now mid-lane would require me to be very careful._ Her health wasn't that great at the start but her powerful spells made up for it. She made a mental note to _not_run in a straight line and to keep herself well shielded behind her little minions, but in a proximity that would allow her to attack the opposing champion.

"I wonder who from the opposite team is going to be mid," wondered Lux aloud.

"We've got Warwick and Riven here," called out Master Yi from the top lane. "They can't see me and Amumu because we got here before they did. Ah, damn! Amumu, watch out!"

Lux cringed and prayed fervently that no harm would come to them. The last thing she would've wanted was for a first blood to be achieved by the other team. She brought her attention back to her surroundings and scanned the place. She couldn't really see anything. Carefully, she jogged forwards and checked the brush on the right. No sign of any ambush. She went straight across to the brush on the left and regretted it immediately at once.

Her health immediately diminished by a fair amount and she was being constantly attacked. She quickly fired a stun back at her opponent who stood frozen, immobile, and ran back to the safety of her turret. She breathed deeply and held onto the turret for support. Her drained health slowly came back and she stood up straight again as her minions began to march forward.

Vladimir. That was her opponent. He had blood-hungry eyes and hands which were highly-manicured and perfect right down to every millimetre of his nail. His coat was impeccably neat and clean but there was a lingering smell around him which Lux could not name. But it made her want to get closer to him. It was this desire which Vladimir aroused within his opponents which usually made them succumb to him.

Lux shuddered. Vladimir was so deadly even though on a first glance, he looked rather harmless – like a gentleman who was going to politely make an acquaintance with you.

She aimed a stun at Vladimir successfully and got the additional bonus damage she wanted to inflict on his pure form. She smirked at him as he staggered away from her before returning once again. He looked at her directly before lunging forwards, sucking health from her. She gave a strangled yelp and jumped away, but not before getting her health drained as Vladimir healed. She glared at him. She quickly teleported back to the base and ran back again with an ability power potion in hand. Anger flared within her but she controlled herself as she baited Vladimir towards her. She pretended to be dumb and stood still while he edged closer. But in the very next second, she quickly slowed him, struck him and then stunned him before striking him again. He had very little health left and was making his way back quickly when she felt her cruelty rise to an extreme high and unleashed the powerful rainbow-coloured, laser beam which secured his death. She felt herself clap in delight as her teammates shouted out their delight and exclamation.

"I told you that you could do it!" yelled Miss Fortune from the bottom lane.

"Yeah, well, thanks Sarah. Thanks everyone!" replied Lux as she happily killed off a few enemy minions and felt the gold accumulate in her pouch.

Suddenly, out of the blue, she felt herself being grabbed by the waist and thrust roughly against the hedge. Vladimir pinned her down and stared at her. Lux cursed herself mentally for being so stupid and revelling in her victory so much that she became negligent of her surroundings.

"Luxanna," breathed Vladimir. "You have such beautiful, fair skin."

"Vladimir, back off, will you? Or you'll go down the same way you did just now."

"Your threats hold no value to me when I can have much more power over you."

"Oh really?" challenged Lux, but in a moment she wished she didn't because Vladimir unleashed a large attack on her and took her health to replenish his lost health before hitting her and then using his ultimate – the hemoplague which every single champion loathed because of its continuous damage over time and the final destruction of the last bit of their health.

Lux stumbled as she felt the last bit of her health dissipate. She had been so nerve-struck in his presence that she had forgotten her stun. Her useful tool! Vladimir sauntered forward and raised a hand to touch her cheek. Lux flinched from his cold touch as a shiver ran down her spine. Light filled the space as she felt herself dissolve into a mist and rise into the sky.


	3. Chapter 2

**So the next chapter is here (after **_**such **_**a long time)... :D**

* * *

><p>Lux charged forward with renewed vigour. She couldn't believe how she had foolishly succumbed to Vladimir's power and had forgotten herself in that crucial moment. She couldn't afford to be a weak mid-laner because that would jeopardise the team's victory. She couldn't let herself be killed numerous times while Vladimir fed on her and grew stronger.<p>

"Sarah! Mumu! Yi! Fate!" she yelled in succession as she jogged forward, wishing she had her sorcerer's boots.

"What's wrong?" yelled back Miss Fortune. "Are you in trouble?"

"No! But I'll stay out of trouble and pwn this!"

"You're lucky Xin Zhao can't hear you or he'd be stabbing his spear into you before you can say 'Finales Funkeln'!" shouted Twisted Fate as one of his cards came flying across Lux.

"Oi! Why are you near me?" asked Lux, realising that her teammate was over in the brush.

"It's Xin! I baited him over and he's trying to find me!"

"Vladimir's missing!" exclaimed Lux as she reached her minions. "Fate, I'm coming to you now."

Lux hurried over to Twisted Fate just as Xin Zhao and Vladimir came upon him. She quickly cast her spell and hit them.

"Go away, little girl!" shouted Xin Zhao angrily as he waved his spear threateningly at Lux.

But Lux did not back off and with her lucent singularity, she slowed down Vladimir who was trying to escape while Xin Zhao was chasing after Twisted Fate who had teleported in front of Vladimir, near Lux's turret and was baiting Vladimir nearer.

"You're going down this time, Vladimir!" yelled Lux angrily as she cast another spell on Xin Zhao so that Twisted Fate could wipe out Vladimir.

"It only counts when _you_ kill me, Luxanna."

He melted into a pool of blood and disintegrated. Meanwhile, Xin Zhao was busy trying to make his escape because he had accidentally attacked Lux near her turret and was being attacked by it. Not giving up, Lux gauged where he would be at and shot her ultimate through to hear the sound of victory. Twisted Fate smiled at Lux and gave her a pat on the head.

"Well done, Lux. Now, I'd best be off."

Lux nodded and moved back to her lane, wondering what Vladimir would be up to next. In a few seconds, he reappeared, and was beckoning Lux over. She warily moved closer, but not too close that he could harm her.

"Come Lux, now it's you and me. Let's see what you can do," he said, smirking.

"You'll be surprised, Vladimir," warned Lux. There was a slight edge to her tone which she hoped he hadn't noticed.

Vladimir smiled. Lux felt a chill run down her spine and shivered. She tugged her skirt closer to her and instinctively sought cover behind a minion as Vladimir lunged forward, trying to attack her. She quickly launched her Lucent Singularity; the small ball popped over Vladimir's head and slowed him down just as he was trying to escape from the minion attacks. With heightened courage, Lux shot a globe of light towards Vladimir who was too pre-occupied in his escape to melt into a pool to avoid it. He snarled at Lux, struggling to get out of the trap. Lux used this opportunity to hit him. With her Lich Bane, she managed to deal extra damage to Vladimir who pooled away. Lux's eyes lit up in delight. It had drained him of more health and she cast her stun again and immediately shot her laser through him to hear the sound of victory.

"You'll pay for this, Luxanna. You really will."

The faint voice disappeared into the air and Lux quickly teleported back to her base. She scanned the map anxiously. Miss Fortune was having a bit of difficulty with an Amumu in low health and the two opposing champions with almost near full health. Lux ran over to them quickly.

"Amumu, go rest. I'll take your spot. Sarah, get ready. We're going to take them down now while Vladimir is still out and Yi and Fate are in that brawl up top."

Miss Fortune nodded and took her position next to Lux. Both champions braced themselves for the battle.

"Come on!" yelled Lux as she dashed between the minions and stunned the two enemies in a row.

Sarah Fortune unleashed a torrent of cannonballs on them as the duo tried their best to escape.

"See how they try to dodge it?" laughed Lux gleefully. "But they're not going to get away!"

She popped her globe above their heads just as both enemies began to fight back. Sarah was continuously aiming at them and the two flashed away but both didn't make it as Sarah unleashed a barrage of cannonballs in front of her. Lux shut her eyes and covered her ears at the sound.

"It's all right now, Lux."

Lux opened her eyes to see both enemies dead and Master Yi cheering from the top. "Well done, Sarah."

"You too, little one."

Lux quickly headed to the middle lane and noticed that Vladimir had reappeared and was engaged in a battle with Amumu. She quickly shot her stun at him and he backed off, sneering at her.

"You all right, Amumu? Thanks for holding this lane for me."

"No worries, Lux," said Amumu smiling. "You were doing a fine job down bottom."

Lux waved her baton in thanks as Amumu hurried off bottom.

"Oi! Guys, they're going to gank mid!" yelled Twisted Fate from the top.

"Huh? What?" yelled Lux in confusion as she looked around her wildly.

"Lux! RUN!" bellowed Master Yi.

Lux looked at where she was standing and realised that she was so close to the enemy's side. She quickly backed off, making sure not to run in a straight line but was beaten to it by the enemy Brand who had teleported right next to her.

She screamed as a column of fire surrounded her and swept through her. Multiple scars and burns appeared on her skin and she gritted her teeth. Her health was depleting and though she didn't want to, she flashed quickly to her turret for protection. Miss Fortune, Master Yi and Twisted Fate came mid just in time to confront Vladimir, Brand, Warwick and Riven. Amumu was still at the bottom, going against Xin Zhao.

"Lux, recall. Don't stay here too long!" shouted Yi as he swiped his sword through the enemies.

But Lux was adamant. "No. I must support you guys in this. I can't go now."

"Well then, stay safe!" replied Twisted Fate, shooting his cards out in three rows.

Lux watched as her teammates battled the four enemies. It was messy and though she tried her best to stay behind, she could help but aim a few stuns and globes at them. Amumu had also defeated Xin Zhao much to the surprise of the team.

"Ah, Riven's dead," exclaimed Sarah as she aimed the last shot at the girl.

"Lux, Sarah, ult! Now!"

"Mine's not up!" yelled Sarah Fortune as Lux aimed her laser through the four enemies as best as she could.

At the same time, Master Yi leaped towards them, followed closely by Twisted Fate and Sarah. Lux closed her eyes and crouched. She felt dizzy and slightly out of breath.

"Are you all right?"

Lux looked up to see Amumu patting her shoulder. Lux shook her head. "Go on, Amumu. They need you!"

Lux closed her eyes again and concentrated on the battle sounds. Brand, Riven, Twisted Fate and Miss Fortune had passed out. Vladimir was still around and Amumu was no longer in hearing range. Lux looked up to see Vladimir pooling towards her.

"Lux, run!" yelled Amumu from nearby.

Lux got up a little unsteadily but managed to dodge Vladimir's potent plague.

"Damn you, you little scoundrel!" yelled Vladimir as he flashed forward and pooled out of range from the turret.

Lux suddenly felt her blood being sucked away and her health drain. She crumbled into a heap and felt the life within her being snuffed.

"I've got you now, my dear," whispered Vladimir into her ears.

Lux's figure dissolved and a blinding light shot through the entire map.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I'm not entirely sure if the battle scene made sense but... I hope it did. It does, to me. Were you able to imagine it?<strong>


End file.
